drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Quentaira Elmoran
Name: Quentaira Elmoran Physical: Quentaira has shoulder length black hair that has a curl to it. Being Saldaean she bears the typical almond shaped eyes, which are an icy blue color. She stands about 5ft 4in tall and weight is around 105lbs given her upbringing. Her lips are very dark for a natural color as is her skin. This is given to her much time spent in the sun as a child, being as she had nothing to do but to be outside. Quentaira also bears a scar across her shoulders given to her by her eldest brother in a moment of cruelty. = Character History = Quentaira Elmoran was born to a blacksmith and his wife in Maradon, Saldaea in the middle of winter. Her father was not a well known blacksmith, and so as a family they never had much money, especially when it was shared between herself an three older brothers. Given that all the other members of her family were often too busy trying to raise money for the family, Quentaira was often by herself. Her parents could not afford to put Quentaira through schooling, but she took it upon herself to learn as much as she could on her own. She learned for herself and only herself and after a while began to harbor a deep resentment toward her family. Even though she was in their presence she saw it that they had abandoned her. She developed an even deeper hatred for her father when she was told one day that her brothers meant more to him than she ever would, and that he wished she had been a boy, for at least that way she may have been of some use. Not long after her brothers took this attitude as well, and her eldest brother burned her with a red iron from the fire, across the shoulders. From that point on her brothers were especially cruel to her and she began to develop an undying hatred for men as a result. Quentaira slowly began to shut herself away from the world, becoming very bitter toward all, no matter if they had done her harm or not. It so happens that in the winter before her 16th birthday a cloaked woman stopped her on the street and asked for directions. She replied with a curt and snotty response and then quickly realized her mistake. As the woman pulled back her hood a serpent ring flashed on her right hand in the sunlight. Quentaira was torn between begging forgiveness of the Aes Sedai and standing her ground, but instead she could only stare on with very little emotion. Rather than getting the response she had expected she was abruptly dragged home and her parents were informed that she was to be taken to the White Tower for training. Her family turned from her in disgust, that their own daughter could be one to wield the one power, or at least that was what they told her. In reality it was that they just wanted to finally be rid of her worthless presence. Quentaira left with the Aes Sedai a few days later and a few months later found herself staring open-mouthed at the front doors to the White Tower. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios